


Las mentiras de nuestro camino

by Azariel



Series: 26 Frases para una historia [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Derek is a idiot, F/F, Female Peter Hale, Female Stiles Stilinski, Peter is a Penélope, Stiles Stilinski Asesina a sueldo, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/pseuds/Azariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sabe que no debería  creerle, pero cada golpe que Braeden le propina es una prueba más de que es verdad y que posiblemente esto sea más personal que laboral. </p>
<p>¡ADVERTENCIA! - Si no te gusta el StilesFem o los personajes de este fandom en Femenino, no leas esta historia-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las mentiras de nuestro camino

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dayan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayan/gifts).



> Esto lleva como un mes, mínimo, en proceso, se supone que no debía tardar tanto pero hubo complicaciones así que lo importante es que ahora ya esta listo.
> 
> Aparte, esto forma parte de la serie de frases que Dayan y yo estamos llevando a cabo, y por supuesto es un regalo para ella porque le encanta el Steter y el Fem y que mejor que una combinación de esto, y bueno porque es una de mis personas favoritas en el mundo, en este universo y le agradezco la confianza que me ha dado hasta el momento y la paciencia por llevar acabo este trabajo xD (espero que a ustedes también les guste)
> 
> La frase es la numero uno : "El camino a la verdad siempre estará en medio de un mar de mentiras."

El cuchillo se deslizo suavemente contra la piel morena, no tardo en mancharse de carmesí mientras Stiles terminaba de ponerse en pie, sonrió con suficiencia mirando su trabajo. El cuerpo inerte, sin vida, de Braeden golpeo la madera del suelo con un sonido sordo, salpicando unas pequeñas gotas de sangre, Stiles dio un paso atrás siseando de asco antes de ser alcanzado por la suciedad.

-Te dije que no sería difícil- apostillo llevando su mano izquierda a su rostro para limpiar con su antebrazo el sudor frio de su frente. Se paró rectamente, acomodo su traje y tomando un pañuelo blanco de la bolsa en la silla a su lado limpio pulcramente la navaja plateada.

A las doce en punto Stiles tomaba su chaqueta y salía del edificio abandonado donde Braeden la había llevado.

                                                                             

                                                                                                              *

 

Le tomo dos miradas al espejo para confirmar que había maquillado bien los golpes, se recoloco el labial y salió del auto hacia el restaurante donde Derek y Penélope le esperaban. El vestido le quedaba muy ajustado, ya aunque se le pegaba en algunas heridas se guardó los mohines de dolor, solo así podría llamar su atención.

Fue recibida con amabilidad y dirigida hasta una mesa privada, tan solo cruzar el pasillo Derek se puso de pie saludándola. Agradecía al perfume que Lydia le había regalado, solo así podía esconder el olor a sangre y sus emociones palpitantes.

-Stiles, te ves hermosa- halago Penélope desde el otro lado de la mesa, sonriendo tras su copa de vino, sintió el rubor invadir su rostro, Derek gruño antes de besar el cuello de la castaña en obvia muestra de posesividad.

-Creí que no vendrías- susurro contra su oído haciéndola estremecer.

-Tuve un contratiempo- respondió tomando asiento. Pudo sentir la zapatilla de Penélope rozar su pierna, bajar y subir suavemente, apretó los puños contra la servilleta mirando a Derek hablarle sobre la empresa y lo bien que les estaba yendo, intento no hacer ningún ruido, era realmente molesto como Penélope se aprovechaba y hacía temblar su cuerpo con solo un toque cuando Derek estaba presente.

-¿Y qué hay de esa socia tuya sobrino?- inquirió Penélope distraídamente- ¿Braeden?, ¿es buena en la cama?- continuo mirándole con el cuello ladeado, como si solo fuera una charla normal. Derek se tensó y Stiles juro verle dar un salto en su lugar. Tenía que admitirlo, le retorcía las tripas, pero no era algo que no sabía ya, se encogió de hombros bebiendo su vino esperando la respuesta del moreno.

-Déjate de bromas, ni siquiera sé que estás haciendo aquí- espeto poniendo la mano en la pierna de Stiles, el calor y frio crecieron en su vientre causándole nauseas.

-No es broma- interrumpió Stiles, colocando delicadamente su copa en la mesa, alejándose del contacto de Derek, la cena iba de acuerdo a como lo habían planeado. Derek la miro pálido, era la única expresión que le faltaba verle y ahora que la obtenía no hizo más que sonreír orgullosa. –Dile a tu próxima amante que no cometa el error de divulgar lo que hacen en tu oficina y que no vuelva intentar hacerme daño- refuto Stiles poniéndose en pie, mirándole fríamente, con la quijada en alto, mostrándose entera mientras caminaba a la salida sin mirar atrás, manteniendo en su mente la imagen de Derek sin saber qué hacer, mirando a todos lados, completamente descompuesto.

 

                                                                                                             *

 

El camino a su departamento estuvo lleno de lágrimas, sollozos y canciones tristes.

Las manos le dolían al apretarlas contra el volante, no solo por la presión que ejercía, también por los golpes que había dado a aquella mujer mientras se defendía. Tampoco podía evitar el miedo que le crecía en el pecho, miles de escenarios donde la culpaban y atrapaban por el asesinato le nublaban la mente, no era su primer trabajo, pero si el más personal.

 Sentía el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros cuando salió del auto caminando a su edificio, sin siquiera mirar al portero entro al elevador hacía su piso.

Fue recibida por las sombras frías de su apartamento, amplio y vació.

Stiles camino despacio por el pasillo sin encender la luz, se quitó las zapatillas, botándolas por la sala y así siguió con su vestido que desabrocho del cierre, para después tirar de un tirante y dejarlo caer por su cuerpo. Saco la botella de Whisky, tomo el celular y como toda friki que era, sintonizo una canción que bien le venía al momento.

La noche era fría pero eso no le importo, se paseó semi desnuda por el apartamento bebiendo a tragos largos el Whisky, haciendo muecas amargas ante la picazón en su garganta, cantando a todo pulmón “ _Kuroi namida”_. Recordando cada mentira, cada falta que Derek había dicho. Semejante idiota.

Soltó una carcajada amarga, ¿Cómo había sido tan crédula?

Mientras se balanceaba al ritmo lento de la música escucho que llamaban a la puerta, irguiéndose rápidamente se movió con sigilo hasta la entrada, tomando un arma de entre la alacena. Con la poca sobriedad que le quedaba apunto a la puerta mientras se acercaba para ver por la mirilla quien era, gruño molesta cuando supo quién la visitaba, sin bajar el arma abrió bruscamente la puerta mostrándose hastiada ante la persona en el  pasillo.

-¿Qué quieres Penélope?- escupió apuntando firmemente el arma en la frente de la mujer elegante delante de ella.

-Es fascinante la forma en que recibes a tus vistas- halago con fingido orgullo la mujer, recorriéndole con ojos chispeantes de diversión.

-Tú no eres bien recibida aquí- inquirió apretando los dientes.

-Bueno, eso no decías hace una semana- se mofo ignorando la clara amenaza y pasando a lado de Stiles para entrar al lugar. –En sí, vengo a hablar de negocios cariño, a felicitarte por tu tan bien laborado trabajo, mira que casi te hice un favor- continuo Penélope caminando despreocupadamente por la sala, moviéndose tan grácil como si estuviera cómoda.

-Mi horario de trabajo termino por si no te has dado cuenta, además normalmente solo haces el deposito, ¿Qué quieres?- insistió dejando la pistola sobre la mesa antes de tomar una camiseta tirada sobre el sofá y colocársela.

-No te ves muy bien, así que solo quería ver si aún seguías con vida- respondió simplemente Penélope.

Stiles frunció el ceño caminando hacia ella, la miro incrédula. –Eso no te importa, lo que haga o no con mi vida es mi problema- espeto indiferente.

-La verdad si, mira, no quiero que mi mejor asesina muera por una estupidez-Afirmo sonriendo de lado. Stiles rodo los ojos alzando los hombros con desinterés.

-Claro, como si eso de verdad te importara- pronuncio con sorna, -Déjate de idioteces y dime que haces aquí- insistió ya cansada de que Penélope la recorriera con la mirada.

-Solo quería distraerme, y me pareció interesante venir a ver como llevabas lo de Derek- confeso recargándose en el quicio de la puerta de la cocina mientras Stiles pasaba a su lado para prepararse algo de cenar ya que cuando se desesperaba solía comer mucho.

-Bueno, ya me viste, sigo viva y feliz, nada del otro mundo, ahora lárgate- exigió la castaña girándose hacia ella, mirándole estrictamente apuntando con el índice la salida, Penélope pudo notar el temblor no solo en la mano de la humana, también en su corazón, estaba más que afectada, y obviamente no estaba feliz, ebria y colérica, si, feliz, ni un ápice.

-No, ya dije, no dejare que cometas una locura, así que te hare compañía- ofreció tranquilamente la mujer mayor, sonriendo como si tuviera buenas intenciones realmente.

Stiles bufo exasperada, tomo la lata de sopa que tenía en las manos y dándose media vuelta la lanzo con fuerza al lugar donde Penélope la observaba. –¡Te digo que te largues!, ¡no te quiero aquí y no quiero tu puta lastima Hale!- vocifero fuera de sí, el rostro rojo de ira y el cuerpo crispándosele, con suerte Penélope había alcanzado a hacerse a un lado y la lata había chochado contra la pared, produciendo un fuerte ruido que la aturdió unos segundos. Los suficientes para descuidarse.

-¿Qué demo…

La frase no le llego a salir cuando ya tenía a Stiles cayéndole encima, tirándola al suelo con ambas piernas de la chica en sus costados, atrapada entre el cuerpo feroz de la humana y un cuchillo bañado en acónito rozándole la garganta.

-¡Me importa una mierda que seas quien me da órdenes, y que tengas el doble de fuerza que yo por ser una mujer lobo, te advierto que te matare si no te largas en este instante de mi casa!- amenazo Stiles, las venas de la frente y el cuello saltándole de tanto cólera, presionando la filosa hoja contra la piel de Penélope.

-Idiota- bufo la mujer tomando de la cintura a Stiles para rodar sobre la alfombra en un rápido movimiento que dejo a la castaña bajo su cuerpo, ahora los muslos de Penélope bajo el pantalón de mezclilla, aprisionando sus caderas, desarmándola fácilmente. Stiles estaba tan rota en ese momento que no podía ni siquiera mantenerse fuerte al atacar. –Mira niña, a mí nadie me ordena nada, y menos una humana como tú, si tú eres alguien es por mí, ¿oíste?, ahora, si estoy aquí es porque quiero y no daré más explicaciones, así qué cierra la maldita boca ya- Incrusto cada palabra con los dientes apretados, harta de la debilidad y tonta valentía de Stiles. La chica le miro con el ceño fruncido, desafiante, los labios tensados, la respiración un tanto acelerada por el esfuerzo que había hecho al atacarle, el pecho subiéndole y bajándole rápidamente. Como invirtió posiciones había llevado sus manos de la cintura pequeña de Stiles hasta sus muñecas, ahora se encontraba sobre ella apresándole las manos, mirándole desde muy cerca.

Penélope no pudo evitar notar lo que le ofrecía la vista que yacía entre su cuerpo y la alfombra. Stiles estaba temblando, podía mirarle los ojos rojos y brillosos, molesta y herida en su orgullo por haber sido desarmada tan rápido, pero Penélope la conocía, sabía que no solo era aquello, era consciente de que le dolía bastante la traición de Derek, aunque de una forma u otra no le importaba, lo único que quería era manejar por solo una vez a la humana que siempre había sido ese dulce que tenía prohibido comer, pero no, ya no más, Penélope se había encargado de que el dulce quedara solo y a la vista, desenvuelta al frio de la realidad, así ya nada la detendría para saborearlo: ¿Qué te puedo decir?, era una mujer que le gustaba lo difícil y Stiles lo había sido desde el primer día en que la conoció.

-Déjame- rompió el silencio la castaña, removiéndose, la voz ronca intentando no quebrársele.

-Esos no son modos de hablar- le riño Penélope sonriendo altivamente. Stiles giro el rostro, mirando a otro lado, ya estaba cansada, no quería pelear más, y menos con la loca desquiciada que tenía encima. Concentro su mirada en la esquina del mueble donde guardaba las armas, mientras se tranquilizaba o la loba se hastiaba largándose.

Orgullosa de haber dominado a Stiles, Penélope se tomó su tiempo para mirarle más, esta vez notando cosas que antes, por el forcejeo y los gritos, no notó, ahora podía ver la piel enrojecida que se perdía bajo la camiseta, en el mismo camino contemplo como resaltaban sus pechos, marcándose el sostén sobre la tela azul, el calor natural de la piel de Stiles emanando por cada poro. Entre cerro los ojos, recreándose con cada rasgo que caracterizaba a la humana, su cuerpo delgado y larguirucho, lo justo para ser una persona alta, no tanto como ella, pero con el cuerpo perfecto para vestidos entallados, medias de seda y como solo se encontraba ahora, en bragas y una camiseta pequeña cubriéndole el sostén de encaje azul que a Penélope le encantaba, las piernas largas extendidas tocando la pata de la mesilla de centro, los brazos sobre su cabeza, estirados de tal forma que Penélope podía contar cuatro lunares tras el codo en el brazo derecho y cuatro en línea sobre su muñeca izquierda, la delgada cintura entre sus muslos se elevaba con cada exhalación rozándole placenteramente. Y lo mejor, sus pechos, medianos, lo justo para sobresalir entre los escotes, no tan grandes como los de ella misma pero igual de apetecibles, Penélope se moría por volverlos a tocar.

Stiles sintió su estómago cosquillar, levanto la mirada para descubrir a Penélope mirándole intensamente, los ojos brillando en azul, la sonrisa malévola mostrándole sus colmillos, a tan solo unos centímetros de su pecho, con su busto tocándole el vientre.

-¿Qué haces?- exigió moviéndose pero sin lograr zafarse del agarre de la loba.

-Tranquila pequeña, solo nos divertiremos un rato- murmuro Penélope moviendo sus manos para que solo una sujetara ambas de Stiles. –Cariño, me encanta como hueles- recorrió con su nariz desde sus pechos hasta su clavícula, hundió la punta de esta en la camiseta aspirando lentamente, Stiles no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la respiración caliente de Penélope, su piel evocando la fricción que la mujer sobre ella hacía cuando se movía. –Si no quieres que siga solo detenme- le reto, la sonrisa burlona la pudo sentir hasta en los huesos.

-Si eso es lo que quieres- respondió deslizando las piernas mientras Penélope bajaba la mano derecha por su costado hasta de detenerse en su  cintura, metiendo los dedos bajo le dobladillo de la prenda. Stiles espero que Penélope se distrajera en su cuello y cuando esta dio señales de no salir de ese hueco, Stiles con ambas piernas abiertas y las plantas de los pies clavadas en la madera del suelo se impulsó aprovechando la vacilación que los muslos de la loba hicieron contra su cadera.

El movimiento le tomo por desprevenida y cuando logro darse cuenta que los latidos de Stiles estaban demasiado estables ya se encontraba a medio metro de distancia de la chica que aún se estaba poniendo de pie, Penélope no iba a permitir que una mocosa como Stiles la rechazara y alejara de esa forma.

-Vamos Stiles, solo era un juego, además, no creas que no me doy cuenta que te encanta cuando estoy cerca de ti- Tonteo incorporándose con elegancia.

-Déjate de tonterías y  lárgate, no te quiero cerca- advirtió la chica pegándose a la pared con las piernas temblándole.

-Sé que estas mintiendo, y no entiendo que es lo que te tiene tan a la defensiva- rebatió un poco más seria.

-Claro, típico de los Hale, fingir que no saben de qué hablan los demás, pues deja tu chistecito y lárgate, ya obtuviste lo que querías la otra vez, yo ya no seré más su juguete- espeto, acida, molesta, con los dientes apretados, Penélope podía ver el dolor incrustado en cada palabra y el desasosiego en los ojos ámbares.

-Que Derek haya jugado contigo no quiere decir que yo no me preocupe por ti-puntualizo extendiendo sus manos ante Stiles, esperando que las tomara, al contrario, la humana levanto el mentón, la nariz roja por el alcohol.

-Lárgate- insistió, herida, humillada, ¿Cuánto tiempo más planeaban jugar con ella?

-Tú sabes que eso no pasara- afirmó Penélope dando un paso en su dirección. Stiles no supo que había hecho hasta que miro la mueca de dolor en el rostro de la mujer lobo.

Cuando se había acercado al mueble había tomado el arma que guardaba en aquel cajón, aprovechando que Penélope la miraba fijamente, por la forma de hablarle dejando claro que no estaba utilizando sus sentidos, completamente desprevenida, entonces Stiles tenía miedo, mucho miedo y el alcohol no ayudaba a tranquilizarse, no quería que los Hale le hicieran más daño del que ya habían gestado. Pero no, Penélope insistía en meterse a su vida y volcarla por completo, Stiles quería un respiro, un segundo, y cuando ella se acercaba a donde se encontraba, tuvo miedo de que le lastimara, de que le hiciera lo mismo que cuando apenas era una chiquilla aprendiendo a defenderse, así que con la mano temblorosa había levantado el arma y disparado sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, quería estar segura pero eso no lo supo hasta que miro la mancha de sangre en el pecho de Penélope, mojando la ropa, el carmesí se extendía como un virus, Stiles entro en pánico, aunque era su profesión, disparar para vivir, ahora no había tenido ni el tiempo para procesar el porqué, solo había apretado el gatillo.

El sonido que las rodillas de Penélope hicieron al golpear el suelo fue lo que la saco el shock, con terror lanzo el arma sobre el mueble, como si quemara, aun las piernas le flaqueaban pero tenía que remendar el daño, no es como si Penélope no se lo mereciera, era el tipo de persona que merecía una bala en la frente, pero por razones que Stiles apenas asimilaba le remordía la conciencia haberle herido.

-Yo…yo… lo siento- titubeo cuando logro llegar frente a ella, hincándose para mirarle la cara, el olor a pólvora caliente flotaba entre ellas, el dolor de Penélope vuelto un jadeo.

-Joder!, no puedes ni atender bien a las visitas- farfullo la mujer mayor, un atisbo de broma entre sus labios. Llevo su mano al dobladillo de la blusa y la alzo dejando ver su torso, sus pechos, Stiles decidió ese momento para sentirse cohibida y voltear la mirada. –Tienes suerte que no se acónito y utilizaras el silenciador- bufó mirándole a los ojos. Algo en el rostro de Stiles hizo que Penélope contrajera las facciones en preocupación- Joder, no llores, de todos modos es tu culpa por ser tan terca- incrimino intentando sonar dura, y aunque realmente estaba molesta con la chica por el repentino ataque necesitaba que no le mirara como la cachorra perdida que era.

-Yo…yo no lloro- aclaro Stiles llevando sus manos a su cara limpiando torpemente las mejillas. Penélope se detuvo a mirarla antes de incorporarse de nuevo e ir al baño, la piel enrojecida por la adrenalina acentuaba las facciones de Stiles, sin darse cuenta Penélope llevo su mano envuelta en sangre a su mejilla, le acaricio el pómulo con el pulgar suavemente y  le obligo a mirarla.

-Stiles. Ya está bien- consoló, tantos sentimientos abrumadores golpeándole la nariz, la culpa, el arrepentimiento, el dolor, miedo, tristeza y deseo, lo más desconcertante de todo.

-Lo siento- gimoteo la humana, el aliento caliente y con un leve olor a Whisky y a Derek, Penélope no supo  a que vino su siguiente arrebato- bueno, la verdad sí que lo supo- llevo su otra mano al cuello de la chica y así la acerco a su cara, sus labios golpeándose, un choque de frustración y posesividad.

Stiles estaba sorprendida sintiendo como Penélope se hacía de su boca, la humedad de las lágrimas se mezcló con la sangre de la manos de la mujer, muy en su interior algo le decía que tenía que sentir asco y alejarse, pero al momento que había abierto la boca dejando entrar la lengua de Penélope, todas sus extremidades habían flaqueado, relajándose, le había hecho olvidar por un segundo que le acababa de disparar porque estaba molesta con Derek, ahora se encontraba pensando en cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había probado el sabor de Penélope, el vino, la sangre y acidez en su boca.

Stiles dejó escapar un jadeo cuando la mano izquierda de la mujer descendió a su espalda, pegándola más a su cuerpo, ahora ambas estaban con solo una camiseta delgada.

Las manos de Stiles hicieron un camino hasta el cuello de Penélope, enredando sus dedos en las hebras cortas de su cabello negro, atrayéndola más a su boca. La sensación palpitante de la culpa mermando con cada roce de sus labios, choque de dientes y caricia que las manos húmedas de Penélope le regalaban a su cuerpo. Stiles dejó escapar un gemido cuando la morena de ojos azules dejo su boca lamiendo sus labios con descaro, bajo a su cuello y comenzó a dar pasadas cortas cobre su yugular provocando que la castaña arqueara la espalda buscando aire abriendo la boca con desesperación.

Las manos aun carmesís de Penélope se movían por la cintura de la humana, acariciando la piel blanca bajo la tela delgada de la camiseta de Stiles, ascendiendo a su pecho, rozando con la punta de las llenas la curva de las prominencias fundadas en algodón. Hizo presión sobre la clavícula de Stiles mientras colaba los pulgares dentro del sostén.

Stiles a este punto ya no puede resistirse, se deja hacer, como todas aquellas veces que le acariciaba bajo la mesa, detrás de la puerta de baño, sobre el escritorio en la oficina; ya no le queda nada a lo que ser  fiel, ni siquiera su propio criterio. Después de todo no tiene la mente tan nublada porque es consciente que Penélope le está cortando la blusa con las garras, dejando al descubierto su torso y los pechos desnudos que el sostén ha dejado de cubrir. Se estremece ante el gélido aliento que le envuelve el pezón izquierdo al mismo tiempo que siente el elástico de las bragas deslizarse por sus muslos.

Penélope le está tocando con tanta delicadeza que le sorprende al igual que le rompe más, ¿Porque ella?, ¿Por qué en ese momento? Preguntas inútiles que ya no se molestara en querer responder, no cuando la sensación de la húmeda lengua de la mujer lobo rodeando su pecho, las manos suaves pero cerriles abriéndole las piernas despacio le obligan a echar la cabeza atrás gimiendo con anhelo. A este punto a olvidado la sangre aun presente en Penélope, haciendo una camino en su cuerpo, delineado cada lunar.

Entre las lágrimas puede vislumbrar la melena azabache de Penélope moverse al tiempo que le saborea, las manos ocupadas sosteniendo sus pechos, abarcándolos con ambas palmas extendidas, enviando miles de cosquilleos a su vientre. Puede notar que la piel caliente de la mujer lobo entra en contacto con la suya después de retirar el pantalón de mezclilla. Se sostiene de la alfombra enterrando las uñas en las cerdas de la misma, la respiración caliente escapando de sus labios rojos, puede sentir la sonrisa satisfecha de Penélope cuando golpea su clítoris haciéndole arquearse, las caderas ancladas al suelo, la piel rojiza de la excitación. Un murmullo tranquilizador mientras la mujer sube de nuevo a su boca dejando un casto beso sobre sus labios antes de lamer dos de sus dedos y hundirlos en su interior; ahora el gemido es más grito ahogado que otra cosa, el sudor perlando sus cuerpos, la razón flotando en su cabeza preguntándose cómo es que Penélope encontrara su propio placer si no deja de penetrarle lentamente con los dedos.

-Yo ahora no importo- murmuro la mujer lobo regresando a Stiles a la realidad, mirándole confundida, el pecho subiéndole y bajándole erráticamente.

-¿Co...Como…-intentó decir jadeando, Penélope sonríe mostrando los colmillos y zanja el tema besando de nuevo, mordiendo su labio inferior, tragándose sus gemidos.

Comienza a mover las caderas en busca de más profundidad cuando Penélope le tira del cabello corto hacía atrás, dejando su cuello expuesto. Ahora se encuentra sobre su regazo, las piernas abiertas de tal forma que la mujer puede maniobrar para acariciarle mientras con la otra mano le mantiene mostrando la piel roja de la nuca. Hay varios gruñidos que pertenecen más a Penélope que a ella. El placer medrando en su cuerpo, desquitándose con sus pezones que muerde y lame como duraznos, Stiles gime su nombre en voz ronca y débil, jadeando con la boca caliente.

El sonido resbaladizo de la piel entrando y saliendo de ella es interrumpido por un grito de placer cuando por fin Penélope toca ese punto en ella que le hace encoger los dedos de los pies alzando la pelvis buscando más, corriéndose sobre la palma de Penélope. La mujer suelta un suspiro trémulo antes de enterrar la cara en el cuello de la castaña inhalando el olor almizclado del sexo impregnado en ella, la esencia de otros completamente perdida, sonríe con autosuficiencia mientras siente a Stiles deshacerse y rehacerse en minutos, permitiéndole acurrucarse en su pecho donde la sangre ya está seca y la herida cicatrizada. Las manos temblorosas de Stiles le acarician el cuello para después acercar sus rostros y besarle con pasión, dejándose llevar por el remolino que despierta la chica en ella.

Aun lleva el sostén y las bragas cuando se levanta y nota que se corrió como cuando era solo una adolescente entre su ropa interior, bufa ante su desliz rodando los ojos, ya después haría que Stiles se ocupara de ella. Levantándose con la humana en brazos, le besa la coronilla mientras camina hacía la habitación donde Stiles es recostada en la cama para después ponerse de rodillas en el edredón atrayéndola del cuello para lamerle obscenamente los labios y besarle con pequeños gemidos escapando de su boca al tiempo que recorre con las manos desde la nuca hasta los omoplatos de la mujer lobo, desabrocha el sostén y se aprieta contra su pecho, moviéndose para hacer fricción entre las pieles tibias de ambas.

Penélope sabe que ha ganado esta vez, Stiles no es capaz de negarse a ella ahora, menos cuando ya tiene ambas manos acariciándole los muslos apunto de invadirla de nuevo.

 

                                                                                                           *

 

El sonido de la ducha es lo que la despierta, tiene las sabanas pegadas a la cintura y el frio que entra por la ventana le eriza los vellos, mira a su alrededor y encuentra su sostén al pie del colchón, Stiles seguramente lleva despierta más tiempo. Se despereza estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza para después levantarse de la cama y dirigirse al baño. Stiles se materializa con una toalla envuelta a su torso y otra entre sus manos secándose el cabello.

-Buenos días- saluda la castaña con la voz más fría, Penélope no se sorprende, sabe que aún falta mucho por asimilar y quizá en primer momento Stiles siga resistente, con el tiempo dejara de ser indiferente. Se encoje de hombros regresando el saludo y perdiendo de vista la espalda de Stiles con marcas de dientes sobre los lunares, sonríe para sí orgullosa de su trabajo.

Diez minutos después no le sorprende encontrar todo ordenado en la sala cuando se encamina a la cocina donde oye a Stiles mover trastos. Es la primera vez que le ve tan temprano y en una escena totalmente cotidiana. Podrán decir que Penélope es la persona más cruel e insensible del mundo pero cuando tiene al fin sus caprichos cumplidos se permite actuar como una persona con corazón, y más si el capricho en cuestión es el premio que se follaba su sobrino.

Stiles no dice nada mientras desayunan, tampoco la mira ni la toca por accidente, de todas formas no le importa, mañana quizá vuelvan a sentarse juntas a tomar café. Más que nada porque puede sentir la tormenta de emociones que rodean a la humana, eso y hasta puede escuchar los engranes de su cerebro. No es algo que le moleste ni le aturda, sabe, en su madurez, que Stiles aún está afectada, igual sabe que no durara mucho, menos cuando le entregue el sobre amarillo que traía en su saco la noche anterior.

Cuando por fin se marcha puede oler la vergüenza y odio en la chica, se marcha rápido sin mirar atrás, no quiere enterarse de su demás reacciones aun.

 

                                                                                                                *

 

El cristal quebrándose bajo su peso es lo que le da valor para levantarse empuñando con fuerza el arma en sus manos, Derek está de pie a dos metros de ella, las garras extendidas y la transformación presente listo para atacar a Penélope; jadea cuando apoya el pie derecho y recuerda crudamente la caída de las escaleras cuando intento saltar sobre Derek.

Ambos familiares se miran fijamente, gruñéndose, la sangre tiñendo sus rostros y uno que otro moretón, Penélope tiene el vestido rasgado en la cintura y se le intuyen dos rasguños profundos, Derek ahora está sangrando negro y el pecho se le encoje tan solo de imaginarse el dolor de ambos.

-Esto es lo que querías desde un principio- escupe, la amargura pegada al paladar, cojea cuidadosamente hasta los lobos que siguen recuperando fuerza a distancia para volver a atacar. Parece que no les importa que ella este ahí, claro, como les iba a importar si solo era el juguete que Penélope había utilizado para lastimar a su sobrino y que Derek no supo cómo cuidar.

-Lárgate Stiles, tú ya no tienes que ver, no supiste hacer bien tu trabajo- ordena con furia Penélope, Stiles cierra los ojos recordando el sobre amarillo que había encontrado en su cama después de que la mujer se marchara.

-Ja!- suelta con fingido humor la humana, llamando por fin la mirada de Derek, los ojos rojos furicos, la amenaza patente. Stiles se encoje de hombros bajando el arma, ignorando el peligro, la furia que el moreno lleva en el cuerpo al olerle la piel, la esenia mutada.- Eres tú la que lo planeo todo, todo para quitarte a Derek de encima, claro que tengo que ver, forme parte de todo este complot desde el momento que mandaste a esa perra a atacarme- espeto con coraje la castaña, recibiendo una sonrisa prepotente de Penélope.

-Pero pudiste librarte de ella, ¿no es así? Cariño, si ya sabes toda la verdad está de más que me lo reproches ahora que tú misma has intentado acabar con Derek- argumento la mujer mayor con tranquilidad sin retraer los rasgo lupinos de su rostro.

-Solo bastaba con que me lo mandaras y yo la hubiera eliminado- confeso Stiles, apretando con furia el mango del arma, dejando a Penélope un poco sorprendida y causando que la sangre de Derek hirviera de coraje, perdiendo el control se lanzó sobre la chica que no se esperaba tal ataque.

La espalda de Stiles choco contra la fría madera del suelo, Derek gruño sobre ella, los colmillos rozándole la mejilla mientras las garras se le enterraban en las costillas, Stiles gimió de dolor cuando sintió la sangre caliente emanar de las heridas, se removió e intento rodar sobre su cuerpo, pero le fue imposible, Derek estaba utilizando toda su fuerza. Stiles movió las piernas y pateó una de las del lobo logrando que este se doblara y soltara un jadeo, pero no duro tanto ya que enseguida Derek levanto un brazo con la mano abierta y las garras en su esplendor apuntando a su cuello, Stiles trago saliva, de soslayo podía ver su arma a un metro lejos de ella, perdida cuando Derek le había atacado, no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en otra cosa, por un momento olvidada de que Penélope observaba la escena con cierto morbo, mirar a dos amantes luchando le estaba gustando, o eso pensaba hasta que Derek llevo su mano hasta el pecho de Stiles enterrando la punta de las zarpas justo donde el corazón yacía, una gota de sangre escapando de la herida, Stiles forcejeó. Golpeó los costados del lobo pero nada resultaba, entonces justo cuando logró hacerse de la navaja en su cinturilla Penélope se fue contra Derek alejándolo de ella, un jadeo sofocado escapándosele de los labios.

Stiles se puso de pie inmediato, dejando de lado el dolor que le recorría, en ese momento ya no lo sentía, ya no existía esa opresión en el pecho que había sentido al enterarse de su próximo trabajo, por mucho daño que Derek le haya causado en el pasado en aquel momento Stiles solo cumpliría con una tarea.

Por su cabeza pasaron las últimas tres horas desde que había encontrado el sobre en su cama, las diferentes emociones que le recorrieron el cuerpo en el momento que leyó el nombre del próximo ejecutado. Sorpresa, dolor, confusión, aceptación, hasta que con todo ello vino la lucidez, el entendimiento de lo que estaba pasando, aun podía sentir las manos de Penélope acariciarle las caderas, las mejillas y sus labios quemarle la piel.

Sacudió la cabeza obligándose a concentrarse en lo que estaba viviendo, la rabia y la traición vendrían más tarde, pero ahora, ahora ella tenía que encargarse de ambos traidores.

Ambos lobos luchaban ferozmente, garras enterrándose en la carne, rasgando, mutilando, Derek parecía tan distinto, tan ido, que Stiles no pudo evitar sentir pena por él, esto era lo que siempre había temido, y ahora lo podía ver en cada movimiento, rugido y en el brillo perdido de sus ojos, Derek ya no era Derek, había dejado ganar a su lado animal, estaba perdido, y así ya no había nada que hacer, no cuando no tenía ancla, Stiles no estaba segura de poder seguir siéndolo, es más, ya ni siquiera sabía si alguna vez lo había sido.

Un aullido lastimero logro regresarla de sus cavilaciones, la navaja en su mano quemaba y la humedad en sus rostro ardía, el corazón se le detuvo cuando miro como Derek arremetía contra Penélope, dando un salto sobre sus pies levanto las garras y sin ningún tipo de piedad las enterró en el estómago de la mujer lobo que gruño ante la herida, pero la cosa no quedo ahí, Derek siguió golpeándola a zarpazos violentos que lograban hacer que las heridas emanaran más sangre de la normal, el lobo de Derek quería ver a Penélope muerta por haberle quitado lo que tenía, lo poco que considera suyo, entre eso Stiles, la humana que había querido pero que ahora apestaba a Penélope.

De pie donde no podía moverse por la estupefacción de ver tan brutal pelea, Stiles respiro con dificultad sintiendo como la ira crecía en su pecho, apretó la navaja en su puño y con un grito casia animal se lanzó sobre Derek, lo apreso con sus piernas cuando este cayó de espaldas ante el inesperado ataque, la humana le enterró la navaja en el cuello y después en el pecho, Derek gimoteo, alzo los brazos y atrapo la cabeza de Stiles apretándola y arrojándola lejos de él, las quemaduras del acónito escociendo en su piel.

Cuando Stiles choco en un sonido estruendoso contra una columna pudo sentir como su pierna se rompía y el brazo se le dislocaba, a tan solo unos centímetros Penélope respiraba en busca de fuerza, la mirada azul clavada en ella y una mano extendida en su dirección, entonces Stiles lo supo, todo este tiempo había estado caminando en el lado equivocado y Penélope lo había descubierto primero que ella, con un gruñido molesta sacudió la cabeza ignorando las punzaciones, se arrastró hasta la mujer lobo que jadeaba dificultosamente, en el camino logro recuperar su arma.

Derek reacciono cuando escucho los huesos de Stiles quebrarse, abrió los ojos y miro donde había caído, el corazón se le detuvo y comprendió que ya no servía de nada mantener el control, lo había arruinado todo, y ahora era tiempo de pagarlo, de hacer que el responsable lo pagara, dejo sus ojos refulgir en rojo perdiendo todas las facciones humanas, su piel cambio al igual que su cuerpo, pronto se encontraba en cuatro patas mostrando los colmillos a los traidores frente a él.

Penélope rio entre una ataque de tos que solo le provocaba escupir sangre, Stiles le amonesto con una mirada mientras se colocaba a su lado observando las heridas que comenzaban a curar.

-¿Quién diría que esta seria tu decisión- se burló la loba con los labios carmesí, Stiles rodo los ojos antes de besarle la boca manchada de sangre.

-Si ya lo sabias- reprocho la humana girando la cabeza en dirección a Derek que ahora era un lobo completo, lleno de odio y sed de sangre.

-Derek, hay que aceptar la derrota- pidió Penélope no muy seria, pero Stiles ahora volvía a temer, temer de que  no pudiera hacer nada para que Derek recuperar la consciencia. El lobo gruño mientras se acercaba a ellas, cazándolas.

-Derek, por favor, esto ya termino, no tiene sentido- imploro cansadamente Stiles hundiendo los hombros, al contrario el lobo negro volvió a mostrar los caninos en amenaza, Stiles trago saliva, Penélope apretó su cintura pegándole a ella.

-Has ganado, te quedas con la empresa- cedió Penélope discretamente cubriendo le cuerpo de Stiles, pero Derek ya no escuchaba, ya no sentía ni le importaba, lo único que quería era desgarrar esas gargantas que olían a miedo y pareja, gruño de nuevo asqueado ante el ultimo pensamiento.

Stiles sostuvo con fuerza el arma rogando al cielo no tener que usarla, pero no siempre las cosas salen como uno quiere y la situación era un claro ejemplo, Derek aulló con ímpetu antes de lanzarse al cuello de Penélope, la mujer rugió y el sonido del arma descargándose tres veces lleno el lugar. Stiles jadeo con lágrimas en los ojos y Penélope la miro atónita, el arma en sus manos humeando, desprendiendo olor a pólvora, a sus pies yacía el cadáver de Derek con tres balazos en la cabeza.

-Hey….shh…ya, venga- llamo Penélope atrayendo por los hombros a Stiles haciendo que soltara el arma, el cuerpo de la humana estremeciéndose ante los sollozos. –Lo tenías que hacer, por nuestro bien, no había de otra- murmuro la mujer lobo contra su cabello, y por un minuto entre el llanto y la vista de su único familiar muerto Penélope creyó poder sentir un poco de culpa por haber dejado que las cosas siguieran ese paso, llegaran hasta ese punto, pero el sentimiento se esfumo cuando recordó que por culpa de ese lobo muerto Stiles había tenido la vida que ahora tenía. Odio y rencor fue lo que se permitio sentir sin dejar de sostener el cuerpo de la humana.

Y ahí, en los brazos de Penélope, Stiles se dio cuenta del daño que habían causado todas las mentiras que dijeron, todas con las que habían levantado su asociación.

**Author's Note:**

> Agradezco a aquellos que hayan leído, y si les gusto siempre es bueno saberlo en comentarios o kudos, si no les ha gustado agradecería que sí dejan malos comentarios de menos sean racionales por favor, aun así gracias por tomarse la molestia, espero no haber ofendido a nadie y cualquier error que se pudiera presentar en la lectura discúlpenme. De igual forma espero no se hayan enredado con cada giro de acto(?, bueno, espero no haberlos confundido mucho y si gustan lincharme entonces no les diré donde vivo.


End file.
